Jeff Wayne's Musical Version Of The War Of The Worlds
Jeff Wayne's Musical Version of The War of the Worlds is a 1978 concept album by Jeff Wayne, retelling the story of The War of the Worlds by H. G. Wells. Its format is progressive rock using narration and leitmotifs to carry the story along in between rhyming melodic lyrics that express the feelings of various characters. In the UK the two-disc album remains a bestseller.[http://www.war-ofthe-worlds.co.uk/music_mars.htm. History of Jeff Wayne's musical version of The War Of The Worlds] It has since spawned multiple versions of the album, a computer game, a DVD, and a 30th anniversary live tour. Cast * Richard Burton – spoken words (The Journalist, the narrator-protagonist) * David Essex – spoken words and vocals (The Artilleryman) * Phil Lynott – spoken words and vocals (Parson Nathaniel) * Julie Covington – spoken words and vocals (Beth) * Justin Hayward – vocals (The Sung Thoughts of The Journalist "Forever Autumn") * Chris Thompson – vocals (The Voice of Humanity "Thunder Child") * Jerry Wayne – spoken words ("Epilogue, Part 2") * Ken "Prof" Freeman – keyboards * Chris Spedding – guitars * Jo Partridge – guitars (mainly The Heat Ray), mandolin * George Fenton – santur, zither, tar * Herbie Flowers – bass guitar * Barry Morgan – drums * Barry da Souza, Roy Jones, Ray Cooper – percussion * Paul Vigrass, Gary Osborne, Billy Lawrie – backing vocals About the album Jeff Wayne's Musical Version of The War of the Worlds was created by composer Jeff Wayne, which he based on the 1898 novel by H. G. Wells. It features Academy Award nominated actor Richard Burton, Justin Hayward (of The Moody Blues), Chris Thompson (of Manfred Mann), Phil Lynott (of Thin Lizzy), Julie Covington (of Evita), and David Essex (Evita). Wayne conducts what would come to be known as the Black Smoke Band and the ULLAdubULLA string orchestra. "Forever Autumn", "The Eve of the War", "Thunder Child", and "The Spirit of Man" are the most recognised individual songs on the album. "Forever Autumn" was a UK Top 5 single, sung by Justin Hayward. The album itself spent 290 weeks in the UK album charts. It was in the top 10 in 22 countries and reached #1 in 11 countries. Most of the lyrics on the album were written by former Elton John lyricist Gary Osborne. The album was one of the first recorded on 48 tracks, using two synchronised 24 track Studer 80s at Advision Studios in London. It was engineered by Geoff Young, who was instrumental in bringing the recordings together with only a 16 track desk. His skill in this regard was later recognised by George Michael, who worked with him to record "Last Christmas" and "Careless Whisper" using the same studio and equipment. The repetition of "Ulla!", the cry made by the Martians, and certain musical refrains throughout the musical act as leitmotifs. The official album comes with several paintings by Peter Goodfellow, Geoff Taylor and Michael Trim that help to illustrate the story from beginning to end. Death Rivera War (Operation Purge) During the D.R. Great Purge Of 1950, Although The Album was Created and Performed In 1978, The Album was Played during the Years Of Operation Purge. Jeff Wayne Despite being at the age of 15 performed and Began writing the Album That was used to represent the Spirits of Planet Earth in order to stand up against the D.R. Invaders that were defeated In the Battle Chicago In 1958. The Earth Victory At Chicago gave Jeff the Confidence he needed to make his Masterpiece heard all over the World in order for the All those Communist and Democratic A Like to unite against Death Rivera and no more hiding. Richard Burton began his Narrating Rehearsals When The Events Of Chicago were taking place and he was considered to be the Perfect man for the Job. The Show was performed at about 8:00 PM. Live In D.R. Occupied England, and was heard Every where Even In The Soviet Union. The Spirits were so far Build up that some Citizens ambushed D.R. Convoys in the Fields Of Normandy while the Music was still playing, and another Convoy In Moscow's Suburbs was later overrun and forced out of Russia all because of this one Album. About 2 Years Later The D.R. were later annihilated and Jeff Wayne's Musical Version Of The War Of The Worlds was later shelved until Jeff Wayne claimed it again for 1977, where It continued to Play on the air until 1978. Jeff Wayne's Musical Version of The War Of The Worlds Became Earth's Immortal Hero on the count of the Spirit boosting during Earth's Darkest Hour of the 1950's by the D.R. The Album is still heard to this very day and is now on Tour In Highland and had remained in tour On Highland until their transfer that was scheduled to head for New Zealand and another Transfer that will have the Musical reach Lore. Track listing All dialogue written by Doreen and Jerry Wayne, based upon H.G. Wells's original text. Music and lyrics by Jeff Wayne except as noted. LP ;Side A # "The Eve of the War" – 9:06 # "Horsell Common and the Heat Ray" – 11:36 ;Side B # "The Artilleryman and the Fighting Machine" – 10:36 # "Forever Autumn" – 7:43 (Wayne, Vigrass, Osborne) # "Thunder Child" – 6:10 (Wayne, Osborne) ;Side C # "The Red Weed (Part 1)" – 5:55 # "Parson Nathaniel" – 1:55 # "The Spirit of Man" – 9:46 (Wayne, Osborne) # "The Red Weed (Part 2)" – 6:51 ;Side D # "Brave New World" – 12:13 (Wayne, Osborne) # "Dead London" – 8:37 # "Epilogue (Part 1)" – 2:42 # "Epilogue (Part 2) (NASA)" – 2:02 Compact disc Same as LP, reorganised as a double CD. Original CD release date 1985: ;Disc one # "The Eve of the War" – 9:07 (Wayne) # "Horsell Common and the Heat Ray" – 11:35 (Wayne) # "The Artilleryman and the Fighting Machine" – 10:27 (Wayne) # "Forever Autumn" – 7:55 (Wayne, Vigrass, Osborne) # "Thunder Child" – 6:03 (Wayne, Osborne) Some pressings misprint the first track as "The Eye of the War" ;Disc two # "The Red Weed (Part 1)" – 5:51 # "The Spirit of Man" – 11:45 (Wayne, Osborne) LP's tracks "Parson Nathaniel" and "The Spirit of Man" indexed as one track # "The Red Weed (Part 2)" – 6:19 # "Brave New World" – 12:36 (Wayne, Osborne) # "Dead London" – 8:36 # "Epilogue (Part 1)" – 2:42 # "Epilogue (Part 2) (NASA)" – 2:01 # The Spirit of Man (Dubulladub) # Forever Autumn - Remix'96 # Forever Autumn (Dark Autumn Dub) # The Eve of The War (pi-r2h Mix) Tracks 8 - 11 are only on the 1995 and 1998 re-release. The 1998 version was to commemorate 20 years since the original. Seven disc box set ;Disc one # "The Eve of the War" # "Horsell Common and the Heat Ray" # "The Artilleryman and the Fighting Machine" # "Forever Autumn" # "Thunder Child" ;Disc two # "The Red Weed (Part 1)" # "The Spirit of Man" # "The Red Weed (Part 2)" # "Brave New World" # "Dead London" # "Epilogue (Part 1)" # "Epilogue (Part 2) (NASA)" ;Disc three # "UlladubUlla" - Papa Ootzie Remix # "The Eve of the War" - Hybrid’s Fire in the Sky Mix # "Forever Autumn" - N-Trance Remix # "Horsell Common and the Heat Ray" - Max Mondo Remix # "The Spirit of Man" - Spirit Of Dub—Tom Frederikse/Gaëtan Schurrer Remix # "The Eve of the War" - Hani Remix # "The Artilleryman and the Fighting Machine" - Max Mondo Remix # "Brave New World" - Todd Terry Remix # "Forever Autumn" - Dark Autumn Dub Tom Frederikse/Gaëtan Schurrer Remix # "The Red Weed" - Mister Joyboy Remix # "The Spirit of Destiny (The Parson Versus Palene)" - Cassidy/Langan/Wayne Remix # "The Eve of the War" - 1980 Disco Steve Thompson Remix # "The Spirit of Man" - Max Mondo Remix # "The Eve of the War" - Ben Liebrand Remix # "Brave New World" - Dario G Remix # "Dead London" - Mister Joyboy Remix # "The Eve of the War Versus Animal and Man" - Forrest/Schurrer/Wayne Remix ;Disc four #Four Narrators (Opening Passage) #Eve of the War Unused Intro #Eve of the War Band Take #Eve of the War Down Mix #Eve of the War #'That' Laugh #Out-Takes (From Horsell Common and the Heat Ray) #Out-Takes (From Horsell Common and the Heat Ray) (Continued) #Out-Takes (From Horsell Common and the Heat Ray) #Horsell Common and the Heat Ray Version # Out-Takes (From Horsell Common and the Heat Ray) # Heat Ray Versus the Jangle Piano (Martian Versus Man) #Artilleryman and the Fighting Machine Band Take, Featuring Original Script # Richard Burton Out-Take # Lego Toys 1969 TV Commercial # Forever Autumn 1972 Version # Bar Count-Under Attack (From Forever Autumn) # Forever Autumn Version # Bar Count Continues (From Forever Autumn) # Paperboys Unused Out-Take #Paperboys Unused Out-Take # Paperboy Shouts and Panicking Crowd Unused Out-Takes from Forever Autumn # Paperboy Shouts and Panicking Crowd Unused Out-Takes from Forever Autumn #"Ugly Brutes! " and "See Them?" Unused Out-Takes from Forever Autumn # Forever Autumn Version # Thunder Child Version #Thunder Child Version #Four Narrators (The Earth Belonged to the Martians) #Four Narrators (The Red Weed) #Red Weed Version # Unused Out-Take (From the Red Weed) # Red Weed Unused Part # Red Weed Unused Part #Jeff's "Worth a Listen" Red Weed Alternative #Original 75" Radio Commercial ;Disc five #Parson Nathaniel Revisited Version # Spirit of Man Version With Unused Acting Parts # Spirit of Man Version Guide Vocals # Spirit of Man Doreen & Phil Acting Out-Takes # Spirit of Man Version # "Are You Ready Jeff?" Out-Take from the Spirit of Man # "Are You Ready Jeff?" Out-Take from the Spirit of Man # Spirit of Man # Spirit of Man Including Original Unused Script # Spirit of Man Including Original Unused Script # Spirit of Man Including Original Unused Script # Spirit of Man & Parson Out-Takes, Including Original Unused Scrip # Spirit of Man [Out-Takes, Including Original Unused Script # Spirit of 'Mayan' Out-Takes # Spirit of Man (Beth Is Killed) # Spirit of Man Is Killed - Original Out-Take # Spirit of Man Solo # 'Outcries' (From the Spirit of Man) # Spirited Man and Acoustic Guitar Alternative # Spirit of Man Out-Takes # Spirit of Man Out-Takes # Spirit of Man Out-Takes #Spirit of Man Out-Takes # Spirit of Man Out-Takes # Spirit of Man Out-Takes # Spirit of Guitars (Guitars and Strings from the Spirit of Man) # Tea for Two: Jerry & Phil's Late Night Cabaret # Parson Nathaniel Scream Out-Takes (From the Spirit of Man) #Parson Nathaniel Scream Out-Takes (From the Spirit of Man) # Original Parson Scream Out-Takes # Original Spanish Parson Scream Out-Takes # German Journalist and Parson Out-Takes # Spanish Journalist and Parson Scream Out-Take # "And There Was Nothing I Could Do to Prevent It" and Master # Parson Nathaniel Unused Song # "Less Piano and More Air, Please! " # Artilleryman Returns Unused Parts # Artilleryman's Out-Takes (From Brave New World) # Artilleryman's Out-Takes (From Brave New World) (Continued) # Artilleryman's Out-Takes (From Brave New World) # Brave New World Piano Demo # Brave New World Band Take # Artilleryman's "I've Got a Plan! " Out-Takes (From Brave New World) # Brave New World Alternative # Brave New World Version # Spanish Artilleryman's Plan (From Brave New World) # Acting Out-Takes (From Brave New World) # Acting Out-Takes (From Brave New World) # Acting Out-Takes (From Brave New World) # Acting Out-Takes (From Brave New World) # Acting Out-Takes (From Brave New World) # Original 40" Radio Commercial # Regressing Bar Count ;Disc six # Dead London Version, Featuring Original Piano Demo # Dead London Band Run-Through # Murderous Out-Takes (From Dead London) # Murderous Out-Takes (From Dead London) # Bar Count (From Dead London) # Breathless Out-Take (From Dead London) #Epilogue I Band Take # Four Narrators (Epilogue) # Unused Alternative NASA Epilogue Out-Take # Unused Alternative NASA Epilogue Out-Take # Unused Alternative NASA Epilogue Out-Take # NASA Epilogue Spanish Version # Spanish Narrator Out-Take # Spanish Narrator Out-Take # Spanish Narrator Out-Take #Spanish Narrator Out-Take # (through 31.) Original Narration and Acting Parts Unabridged ;Disc seven (DVD) *''The Making of Jeff Wayne’s Musical Version of War of the Worlds'' This DVD accompanies Jeff Wayne in the memories of the intensive work while making the original album, featuring footage and an abundance of information about the participating crew and the workflow behind the album. iTunes / SACD version When bought through iTunes or on the 2005 SACD version, the track layout is slightly different: ;Disc 1 (The Coming of the Martians) #The Eve of the War - 9:09 #Horsell Common and the Heat Ray - 11:35 #The Artilleryman and the Fighting Machine - 10:36 #Forever Autumn - 7:41 #Thunder Child - 6:16 ;Disc 2 (The Earth Under the Martians) #The Red Weed (Part 1) - 5:55 #The Spirit of Man - 11:37 (tracks Parson Nathaniel and The Spirit of Man are combined) #The Red Weed (Part 2) - 5:24 #The Artilleryman Returns - 1:27 (on physical CD, this is a part of The Red Weed (Part 2)) #Brave New World - 12:14 #Dead London - 8:35 #Epilogue (Part 1) - 2:30 #Epilogue (Part 2) (NASA) - 1:30 Chart positions See also *Jeff Wayne's The War of the Worlds computer game References * External links *Official website *Mike Trim Art *Jeff Wayne's War Of The Worlds review (album and DVD) at War Of The Worlds Invasion website *Electric Sky - 'Jeff Wayne's Musical Version of The War of The Worlds Live - A Journal' bg:Jeff Wayne's Musical Version of The War of The Worlds de:Jeff Wayne’s Musical Version of the War of the Worlds es:Jeff Wayne´s Musical Version of The War of the Worlds he:מלחמת העולמות (אלבום) nl:Jeff Wayne's Musical Version of The War of the Worlds ro:Jeff Wayne's Musical Version of The War of the Worlds uk:Війна світів (рок-опера) zh:世界大战 (音乐剧) Category:1978 albums Category:Columbia Records albums Category:Concept albums Category:Debut albums Category:Jeff Wayne albums Category:The War of the Worlds Category:Albums released in Super Audio Category:Rock musicals Category:Rock operas